


Hot as Ice

by halogazer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogazer/pseuds/halogazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the cover of night, passionate liaisons ensue for the staid captain of the 10th Division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Ice

Toshiro Hitsugaya found it monotonous to be pulling double duty as he sat permanently affixed to his desk, filing papers that would have normally been reserved for his lieutenant to do. But Matsumoto was off somewhere, more than likely drinking her body weight in sake. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the serenity. He had time to himself, which didn’t happen very often for a man of his stature among the Gotei 13. 

Still, it would make his life a great deal easier if he actually had a second-in-command that did her job. No other captain seemed to have an issue with their lieutenant. Why was it always him?

Sifting his small tower of papers into a neat fashion, he filed them away into a large black folder for Commander Yamamoto to browse over first thing tomorrow morning when he gave his report. He needed an escape.

A gentle set of knocks snapped him from his routine. “Yes, it’s open,” he called as he put the complete report folder into his top drawer.

The fourth seat of Division Eight opened the door, bowing her head in respect. “Captain Hitsugaya, pardon the interruption,” she said softly, her raven hair falling in front of the jagged scars over her left eye and cheek. “I have a report from Captain Kyōraku. He said you were expecting it, sir.”

Hitsugaya watched her lift her head before walking before his desk, a thin black folder almost camouflaged against her hakama. “Yes, I did. Thank you, Mayuka, for your haste. I will have to make sure to let him know you were quick about his assignment.”

She handed over the folder, shaking her head. “That is unnecessary, Captain. I am merely doing my job. Doing my job in a timely manner enables you to do yours in such a way. But I will forward your gratitude to my captain nonetheless. I am merely the messenger. He will appreciate the sentiment.”

Hitsugaya cracked a quick, small smile. “My thanks, Mayuka.”

Folding her hands behind her back, Mayuka bowed again. “You’re welcome, Captain. Give my regards to Lieutenant Matsumoto. Have a good day, sir, if I do not see you again.”

“The same to you,” Hitsugaya replied. He watched Mayuka turn quickly on her heel, shuffling from the room with equal haste as she first arrived. Hitsugaya made quick work of his report from Captain Kyōraku, and knew that he had quite a bit more reading to go about doing before he could call it a day.

 

 

In the depths of a night-darkened room, crisp, clean sheets rustled with the slightest movement. Candle flames danced upon the lonely walls, and along with them, their shadows. Two Zanpakutōs lie against one of those walls, long discarded by their owners.

Dressed along the floor of the bed were a captain’s haori and two very wrinkled black hakamas.

A trembling female sigh blew against the cold, unlit air, whispering the name of the man that lie perched above her like a welcoming, warm umbrella.

Spiky white hair tickled the base of the woman’s neck as his mouth found a patch of tender skin, suckling with profound care until a gasp shattered through the woman’s kiss-bruised lips. She said his name again, arching her back until her body molded into his smaller one. His muscles were taut and tense as he held himself above her, his mouth charting a careful journey along her glistening skin.

Fingers twirled around the dewed ends of hair, black as night, and pushed them behind her shoulder so he could press another gentle kiss on the bared skin. Those same attentive fingers slid their way up her neck, finding her cheek. A single finger traced along the scar there, one that nearly cost this woman her vision before he had valiantly saved her several years ago.

A hand snapped over his. “Please don’t,” she pleaded softly.

White brows met in a point in the middle of his furrowed forehead. “You should not be ashamed of this, Mayuka,” he said, voice raspy and tinted with need. “It is a part of who you are. It’s beautiful.”

“It’s not beautiful,” she snapped, moving his hand away from her face. “It’s hideous. It’s one of my many weaknesses, and people come to know of it quickly. I don’t like my feelings on the surface.”

“I am showing one of my weaknesses at this very moment, am I not?” he pointed out, his mouth finding solace in the crook of her neck once more.

Mayuka stammered, her fingers tangling in the wild ends of his ivory hair. “Don’t remind me of the dangers of this, Toshiro,” she whispered. “If we were to be discovered like this, you and I would be—”

“You have far too many concerns,” Hitsugaya interrupted, his voice muffled against her skin. “If such an issue arises, I will take care of it.”

Brows furrowed atop her head in aggravation. “But Toshiro—”

A hand cupped over her breast, rolling her nipple in careful circles under the soft palm. She bit down on her lip, forcing back a moan. His hand, known to handle the Hyourinmaru with expert precision, seemed to hold the same expertise when it came to handling her body. It was a wondrous feeling.

The next time she called out his name, it was in hushed gratitude as his palm moved from her breast, lining the curves of her body. The simplest touch, softest graze of his fingers, was enough to send electrifying sparks through her blood. She loved the way he touched her with his hands, his mouth, with the same passion he wielded his Zanpakutō.

Hitsugaya moved his hand between her legs, gingerly breezing his fingers over the moist center of her body before cupping her thigh, moving it away so he could better accommodate himself above her. His smaller frame fit almost perfectly between her knees.

Frosty eyes connected with ocean blue for a brief moment before the 10th Squad Captain moved forward fluidly, sliding himself into the welcoming warmth of his subordinate’s body.

Mayuka jerked into his first thrust, releasing a ragged moan at the sudden sensation of fullness, of perfection. Fingers clutched his shoulders, digging scarlet crescents to mark her territory, to mark that Toshiro Hitsugaya was the one who bestowed such pleasure over her. The sense of possession overwhelmed her, and she inwardly swore that no other woman would know what it would be like to feel the wielder of Hyourinmaru pressed against them, touching them, kissing them, moving passionately within them.

Only she would feel that. Only her.

Hitsugaya released a ragged sigh as he continued his steady thrusts, his eyes of ice boring down into her with an unspoken possession all his own. Just as Mayuka marked him, he marked her as well. She was his. He was hers.

Mayuka moved her fingers up and down the captain’s back, sending tingles throughout every nerve in his body. His skin felt like molten fire under her fingertips, sinful to the touch. If this indeed was sin, she hungered more of it.

Deft fingers moved over the grove between her breasts, trailing the path a single bead of sweat left before evaporating into her heated skin. Hitsugaya leaned down, pressing open-mouthed kisses in the wake of his tender touches. His tongue traced slow circles to one of her breasts, finding her nipple in his mouth until she released a mewl of pleasure. He liked hearing her moans, her groans, her cries for him.

“Toshiro…” His name left her lips in a rushed whisper, her head slamming from one side to the other, as his relentless thrusts quickened, causing delectable friction inside the middle of her body. She didn’t think she could live without it. She would sooner trade her ability to breathe just to have him sheathed inside her for eternity.

Hitsugaya felt her knees shuddering as they rose to encircle his waist, pulling him down upon her. His smaller body pressed against hers, flesh brushing against flesh with every single one of his torturously luscious thrusts. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to take it. His control was waning quickly. He needed to finish this now, before he lost his head and quite indubitably took her all night just to sate his unsatisfied hunger for her sweet body.

Where his mouth bestowed teasing shocks of pleasure on one breast, his fingers mimicked on the other. His body continued to rock to a speeding tune, playing her like an instrument, plucking the very recesses of her control with his expert fingers.

He bit down on his bottom lip, feeling her muscles clamping down around him, milking him of his stamina. She was getting close. He had her climbing the precipice, her pleasure mounting as her hips danced right along with his, reaching for the sweet torment he was so insistent on bestowing.

She said his name again, her arms wrapping around his back to pull herself up to him until her nose touched his. She slid her palm against his cheek, flicking away stray strands of ivory hair, before her mouth crushed over his, sucking all the air from his already straining lungs.

Hitsugaya eased her back on the mattress, his hands finding the smooth backs of her knees. He pulled them up, giving himself more access to the sweet center of her body as he continued his merciless and passionate descent. She moaned against his mouth, but did not break away. Instead, she slid her tongue past his lips and into his mouth, tumbling with his until she intoxicated herself on the taste of him.

But Mayuka could go without air for so long before snapping her head away, gasping through a heated moan as his thrusts slammed into the perfect spot, urging her closer and closer to the edge of sweet surrender. “Oh god. Don’t stop. Please.”

Hitsugaya heeded her words, dragging his mouth against the line of her jaw, the shell of her ear, her bruised mouth. Insanity would not be far off if he stopped now, when the both of them were so dangerously close to their end. His thrusts slowed, moving long and deep inside of her, memorizing every pulse of her muscles, the smooth wetness encasing him. He would not stop until he heard her call out his name in bliss, in gratitude.

“Find it,” he groaned, sweat trickling down his face and sprinkling about the writhing female body beneath him. Her eyes found his once more, drawing in her bottom lip as she held back another loud moan that would undoubtedly awaken the entire 10th Division. He snapped his eyes shut, his own body teetering on the edge of climax. “Mayuka. Find it.”

“I’m close, Toshiro. So close,” she cried in a whimper. Fingers tweaked her nipple as his mouth found hers once more, his other hand reaching in between her legs until he found the swollen nub of pleasure aching for his calloused touch. He rubbed his finger against her, causing her to scream out his name. She bucked into his hand, panting and begging with her body for him to touch her again and again, to help her find her earth-shattering pleasure.

Who was he to deny her of such a want? His fingers touched her again, and her body arched off the bed, succumbing completely to the knotted pleasure in her stomach. Everything within her crumbled into a supernova of hot shards, and his name spilled from her lips like a word of sin.

Hitsugaya watched her with exhausted eyes as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, her hands leaving his back and finding his buttocks. “Don’t stop,” she begged with a swift shake of her head, her words slurring together as she sobered from the orgasm that continued to melt through her.

He did not intend to stop, not until he found his much-needed climax. He closed his eyes again, released a heavy moan, and felt her muscles squeeze him. With three more thrusts, he bit back her name and spilled himself deep within her body. He held himself still inside her as his body descended upon hers, brushing up against hers in a sweet caress.

Arms came around his back, nimble fingers spreading over the tense muscles. Hitsugaya buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips showering her with lazy kisses. A deep-throated giggle rumbled from her throat as the soft ends of his hair tickled her skin, as his hands, achy from holding himself above her for so long, found solace in the disheveled raven bed of her hair.

Whether it was minutes or hours that passed in silence, Hitsugaya didn’t know. A haze dropped over him like a curtain, threatening to steal him into sleep within minutes.

“Should I go?” Mayuka whispered suddenly, causing him to lift his head to gaze at her. “I shouldn’t be caught here.”

Hitsugaya pushed himself towards her face, his lips grazing against the tender line of a jagged scar. “Not yet,” he rasped. “You are safe to stay here a little while longer. You can return to your chamber just before dawn. We should get a little rest first.”

Mayuka seemed unconfident that either of them would awaken before someone would come to fetch him for his morning duties. Her fingers tightened in his hair. “What if we sleep through the morning wake-up call? If I am seen emerging from your quarters, then—”

“I have no intention of getting caught,” Hitsugaya interrupted sternly. “I also have no intention of sleeping through our wake-up call. In fact, neither of us will be sleeping long enough for that. Perhaps you think that we are finished for the night." 

Mayuka swallowed loudly and whimpered when she felt him slide out of her body. “What?”

“These nights take too long to come,” Hitsugaya replied. “I am not a very patient man, Mayuka, nor can I take not seeing you throughout the day whenever I please. These nights belong to us. I will not spend them sleeping.”

Dark lashes fluttered the burning sweat from her eyes. Mayuka cupped her palms over his flushed cheeks, pulling him down into a languid kiss. When she pulled away, she dragged her tongue along her lips, along his. “I don’t want to leave,” she whispered.

He shook his head, his expression as staid as usual. “Then don’t.”

She didn’t. Instead, he made love to her twice more, basking in the sin of their intimacy.


End file.
